deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Aztec Jaguar
|Elite soldiers Sacrifing captives|1500s|Lost vs. Zande Warrior|David Lavera Eder Lopez }} "The Aztecs are not psychos; the Aztecs were warriors of God."- Eder Saul Lopez The Aztec Jaguar, swift moving slayer of the ancient Mexican empire; The Zande Warrior, ferocious barbarian of Central Africa. Stats *Year - 1500 *Height - 5' 6" *Weight - 140 lbs *Armor - Quilted Cotton *Symbol - Aztec Tempale (Aztec priests preformed human sacrifices in. around and on top of a tempales) Background & History Jaguars were an elite military order in Aztec society. The life of Aztec warriors was one of constant battle, as the primary purpose of this continual warfare was to take prisoners to be sacrificed to the gods. At the age of 17, young Aztec men became warriors and entered formal military training. To achieve adult status, a boy had to capture his first prisoner. After capturing four enemies, he was eligible to become a Jaguar. The Jaguars, along with the similar'Eagle warriors', were the only elite military unit that did not restrict membership to solely the nobility, as commoners who had proven themselves in battle were also permitted. Weapons Armor The Aztec Jaguars wore a breastplate made from quilted cotton several fingers thick. This cotton breastplate was soaked in saltwater brine and dried, which made the armor harder to penetrate. It was highly suitable for Aztec warfare because it was strong enough to deflect the light projectiles the Aztecs frequently encountered without being excessively heavy in the tropical climate of Central America. The Jaguars also carried a round animal-hide shield decorated with feathers.﻿ Battle The battle starts with an Aztec Jaguar and Zande Warrior each making their way to the top of rocky hills. The Aztec Jaguar sets his Maquahuital by a rock, and then climbs to the top of the hill. The two warriors eye each other, waiting for the other to strike. The Zande Warrior yells out a battle cry which echos throughout the area. This prompts the Aztec Jaguar to raise his Atlatl and Tlacochtli Arrow. He hurls the Tlacochtli, which sails across the air and barely misses the Zande Warrior. He tries again, and succeeds in hitting the Zande's shield. The Zande Warrior removes the arrow from the shield and puts his Makrigga Spear on the floor. He pulls out how Bow and poison-tipped arrows and climbs down the hill to run towards the Aztec Jaguar. The Jaguar sets up another Tlacochtli and throws it, missing the Zande Warrior again. He fires a poison-tipped arrow in retaliation and hits the Aztec Jaguar. The Aztec Jaguar sees the Zande Warrior rush towards him and pulls out the arrow from his cotton armor. He gets down from his hill and prepares his Tematlatl. He swings it around and hurls a rock at the Zande Warrior, but misses him yet again. The Zande Warrior pulls out his Kpinga and throws it at the Aztec Jaguar. It strikes his leg and forces him to the ground. He gets up and begins to flee from the Zande Warrior. He runs behind a rock and picks up his Maquahuitl. As the Zande Warrior catches up to him, the Aztec Jaguar swings the Maquahuitl, cutting through the Zande's shield like butter. He swings again and knocks off the Zande Warrior's headdress. He swings a third time, and slashes the chest. The Zande Warrior pulls out his Makraka and knocks the Maquahuitl out of the Aztec's hands. He swings the Makraka at him, but it gets logded in the Aztec's helmet. He struggles to free his weapon, but the Aztec Jaguar quickly reacts by slashing across the Zande's hip with his Tecpatl knife. The Zande Warrior falls to the ground and begins rolling down the hill. The Aztec Jaguar picks up his Maquahuitl and begins chasing the Zande Warrior, who is now back on his feet. The Zande Warrior rushes back to the top of his hill and runs back to the Makrigga Spear he put down earlier. The Aztec Warrior catches up and prepares to swing his Maquahuitl, but the Zande Warrior quickly turns around and thrusts the spear into the Jaguar's stomach. The Aztec stops in his tracks as blood leaks from his mouth. The Zande pulls out the spear, yanking out a chunk of the Aztec's intestines, killing him. The Aztec falls back and off the hill, dropping into the field below. The Zande Warrior pumps his fists into the air, yelling in victory. Video thumb|300px|right﻿ Trivia *The Aztec Jaguar appears in the Ivan the Terrible vs. Hernán Cortés episode, falling victim to Cortés and his men.﻿ Cortés tries to know where the Aztec hide their gold. Gallery Aztec_warrior1.png Aztec_jaguar.png Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Ancient American Warriors Category:Defeated Warriors Category:Season 2